Something To Die For
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: One by one, they're being killed off. The killer's after one person, saving them for last. But, who? Will anyone be safe?
1. Chapter 1

The day had started out so normal for 16 year old, sophomore in high school, Kaitlyn Hager. She woke up, went downstairs to eat breakfast with her mom, dad, and brother, Jake. The two siblings, only a year apart, were completely different, but were pretty much best friends. They hung out with different people for the most part, Kaitlyn with her group of random misfits, and Jake with the fellow popular kids, the jocks and cheerleaders. But, that didn't stop them from loving each other. They still fought like brother and sister though. That morning, the argument had been about how Kaitlyn needed to start showering before breakfast because, according to Jake, she smelled like shit when she woke up.

She did shower after eating her typical breakfast of oatmeal and a banana nut muffin. Then, all while video chatting with her best friend AJ Lee, she straightened her blonde and black hair, did her make-up, and (not while video-chatting) got dressed.

Her boyfriend, Mike Mizanin, picked her up for school (because Jake picked up his jock friends on the way to school and Kaitlyn did not want to be tortured), along with his best friend, Alex Riley. Then they got to school, met up with AJ, her boyfriend Ted DiBiase, Christy Hemme, and Cody Rhodes. Usually, they'd meet up with John Morrison and Melina Perez as well, but oddly enough, both members of the couple were absent that morning. Cody drooled over Maryse Ouellet as she strut by with her other bitch friends. Angel Williams didn't even stop to think before dishing out another oh so original insult ("Hey, bitch, nice face" ha, ha, ha) in Kaitlyn's direction, but the lameness of her joke didn't stop all of her followers, and boyfriend and his best friend, Jamie Szantyr (who insisted on being called Velvet Sky, even though it sounded like a stripper name), Maryse, Madison Rayne, Lacey Von Erich, Patrick Martin, and Chris Sabin. Lacey flashed Kaitlyn a sympathetic smile before they all walked off. It was a typical day.

Kaitlyn and AJ went to first period English together, and everything was normal as usual... then, it got not so normal. The period was almost over, which meant morning announcements. Kaitlyn and AJ usually just talked through them, but something stopped them. The whole room got quiet as the principal, his voice sad, spoke.

"Two sophomores, Melina Perez and John Morrison, were found dead last night at Perez's home. No further information is to be released. Grief counselors are in the office for anyone who needs them, and will be available at any time. Teachers, please let any student who asks come down to speak to them."

Most of the kids were only thinking about how much work they'd get out of doing that day because of the death, but the two girls in the back of the room were just trying not to start sobbing. After sharing a look of shock and sadness, Kaitlyn and AJ both rose from their seats. Mr. Fields, who was wearing a similiar look as the girls, saw them and just nodded, knowing what they were standing for.

When they got to the office, they weren't surprised to see their friends sitting, waiting to be seen by a counselor as well. Kaitlyn went straight for Mike, who was clearly crying, and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and hugging him. It was no secret that Mike had been close with John. Other than Alex, he was his best friend.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Kaitlyn said into his ear, her voice barely above a whisper. He didn't say anything or look at her, but he forced himself to give a half smile. She kissed the side of his face before locking eyes with AJ from across the room. AJ was holding Ted's hand. Neither AJ or Ted hadn't been super close with either John or Melina, but it still hurt to lose one of your friends.

xx

It was four o'clock and after suffering through a miserable day at school, the six friends were sitting in AJ's bedroom. Well, five, since Christy was yet to arrive. Late, as usual.

"I can't believe they're dead..." Mike said, breaking the silence that had been there since they all arrived at AJ's house.

"I can't believe they're not giving us anymore details," Alex grumbled. "We're their best friends. We should know something."

"We don't even know how they died," sobbed AJ, who hadn't stopped crying since they'd gotten to her room. Ted held her closer, running his fingers through her hair.

"They were murdererd," came Christy's voice as she walked into the room, cell phone in hand. "Nathan texted me." Nathan, Melina's brother and Christy had been dating since her 8th grade, his sophomore, year. So it wasn't a surprise to the others that Christy was the one who had the news.

"How?" Kaitlyn asked. Her eyes, much like the others, were red from all the crying they'd been doing.

"John was stabbed multiple times, in the stomach and the heart," Christy said, managaing to keep her voice somewhat steady as she read from her phone, telling the group word for word what Nathan told her. "Melina was shot in chest once, and again in the head."

She sat down by Cody on AJ's couch. AJ's room had always been the spot where the friends hung out. Her family was rich and her room was huge and completely decked out. She had a king sized bed, a couch that pulled out into a futon, and a large screen TV as well as surround sound. She even had a mini fridge by her purple bean bag chair, which the boys especially loved. Spending time in the room together always put the friends in a good mood, but that day nothing was cheering them up.

"Why?" Cody squeaked out.

Christy shrugged her slumped shoulders. "No one knows."

"Do they know who it was?" he asked.

"No... no idea. There was no evidence whatsoever. The cops are clueless."

AJ burst into a fresh set of tears and Ted kissed the top of her head.

"They have no clue why they were killed?" Kaitlyn asked. "They have to have some kind of idea."

Christy shook her head. "They thought maybe it was a break in. Melina and John saw them and he killed them. But, nothing was stolen. And there was no forced entry. They'd used the spare key under the welcome mat."

"So... it could have been someone close to them..." Alex mumbled as he eyed Mike and Kaitlyn, then Christy and Cody.

"Everyone has keys under welcome mats though," Cody said. "It's not exactly an original place to hide them."

"They said that though," the redhead sighed. "Nathan said the cops are going to make sure to keep an eye on all of their friends..."

"So, we're going to have cops breathing down our backs? Awesome," Ted said.

"You have something to hide, Teddy bear?" Cody questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Ted looked offended at this. "No. I don't. Do you?"

"Guys!" Kaitlyn shouted before an argument got started. "Stop it. None of us have done anything. Stop pointing fingers. It probably was just a break in. Like Cody said, everyone has a spare key under their welcome mat. I know I do at my house. We're all innocent, okay?"

"Whatever," Cody mumbled. He stood up. "I'm out of here."

"Wait, bro, you're mine and Ted's ride home," Mike said.

"Kiss your girlfriend goodbye and come on then. Ted, hurry your bitch ass up," Cody said just before exiting the room.

Ted kissed AJ, a hand resting on her cheek. "Are you gonna be okay?" When she nodded, he kissed her again. "I'll call you."

The couple across the room said their goodbyes before Mike and Ted followed Cody's path out of the room.

"I'm going to get going, too," Alex said, getting out of the bean bag chair. "You want a ride, Christy?"

"Yeah, Nathan dropped me off. So, I'm deserted." Christy gave AJ and Kaitlyn both huge hugs, as did Alex, before waving goodbye and heading out the door.

There was silence for a moment as Kaitlyn moved to sit beside AJ. "You're staying the night, right?" the petite brunette asked.

"Of course," Kaitlyn assured her. AJ was very sensitive and scared easy. So although she was safe, she was still extremely frightened. So, Kaitlyn wouldn't dare leave her best friend in this state. She didn't really want to be alone either.

Later that night, when they were in AJ's bed, about to go to sleep, AJ sighed.

"Do you really think it was a break in?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Kaitlyn wanted to say yes, just to put AJ at ease. But, she didn't want to lie to her friend. "No... they were murdered way too brutally to it have been a break in. The killer had a knife and a gun. A burglar would have just brought one or the other. But both? No way."

There was a brief silent pause before AJ spoke again. "Are you scared, Kaitlyn?"

"Terrified."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Is this something I should continue? Tell me, who do you think the killer is? It might be too soon to tell, but it doesn't hurt to guess!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing...?"

"Nothing."

"... Why do you have a gun?"

"No reason."

"Oh my God. No. No!"

BOOM!

xxx

"I'm so glad our parents let us stay home today," Kaitlyn mumbled into the pillow the next morning. It was past noon and her and AJ were still laying in bed.

"Me, too," AJ sighed. "And you know how much I love school." It was very true. AJ was definitely labeled as a nerd. She got straight A's, was in all advanced classes, and woke up in the morning happy to go to school. But the recent events had put a damper on her spirit.

"I thought I'd go to sleep, wake up, and this would all be a dream," AJ continued to speak. "I can't believe they're gone. Dead... murdered. It's insane."

Kaitlyn reached out to wrap her hand around AJ's. "I know, I know. I thought the same thing. But, we can only hope for the best now."

A way too upbeat Kesha song began to play from AJ's phone, and the brunette sat up and pulled her cell phone out from under her pillow, where she kept it so she could easily hear her alarm. She smiled and Kaitlyn instantly knew it was Ted calling.

"Hi, baby. You never call to wish my good morning, so this is a nice treat," she giggled, but as soon as Ted spoke, her smile vanished and tears were forming in her eyes. Kaitlyn, alarmed, sat up. "Yeah, love you, too... bye."

"AJ, what's wrong? Is Ted okay?" she asked. She didn't mean for her voice to sound as shaky and scared as it did, but it was hard to hide it.

She nodded. Yes, Ted was okay. Shit. Mike had stayed the night with Ted. "Is Mike okay?"

AJ nodded. "Well, what happened, AJ?"

Right before bursting into sobs, AJ told her. "Christy's dead."

xxx

Later that day, they were all back in AJ's room. They'd spent a good hour just crying, but now they were determined to figure out what was going on.

"I watch scary movies," Cody said, and it was true. It was well known that he was a huge horror movie fan. "And I know that it's safe to say... not a coincidence that it's people in one group of friends that's being killed."

"Are you saying..." AJ started before fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks. She didn't need to continue, everyone knew what she was trying to say.

"Yeah," Cody nodded slowly. "I don't think the murders are going to stop."

Kaitlyn groaned. "Would you stop? We're just scaring ourselves. No one else here is going to die. You're just being stupid."

"Okay, then how do you explain this all, Kaitlyn? Please, enlighten us," Ted demanded.

The blonde was silent for a moment. "Maybe it has to do with Melina's family."

"Christy?" Ted asked.

"Is... was, dating her brother."

"And John was dating her," he sighed. "I don't know, maybe you're right."

"I'm sure I am. We don't need to worry about it."

AJ shook her head frantically. "No. I don't care. I'm scared and I am never leaving my room."

Mike, who was in the bean bag chair, was pulling some string cheese from the mini fridge. "Why would you ever want to leave your room? It's magnificent."

All eyes turned to him. "You don't seem too upset, babe..." Kaitlyn noticed.

"Yeah, bro, three of our best friends were just killed," Cody said.

Pulling off a string of the white cheese and popping it into his mouth, he shook his head. "I eat my feelings."

"Whatever," Cody said, but the tone in his voice made it clear he thought there was more to it. "Okay, but going back to what I was saying. Scary movies. Kaitlyn, what's your favorite scary movie?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because, we all know each other pretty well. Maybe we're taking each other's favorite movies and turning them to reality."

Ted groaned. "Does that mean I have to start making mine and AJ's love life like the Notebook?"

"Aw," AJ said, smiling for the first time since that morning.

"No," Cody said, letting out an annoyed sigh. "I'm talking scary movies, Ted. Kaitlyn, favorite scary movie?"

"You don't know it, so I don't think anyone else here - "

"Scream," Mike, AJ, and Ted both said together. Kaitlyn glared at Cody.

He shrugged innocently. "Okay so maybe I'm the only one who doesn't know it, whatever. My point has been proven. Ted, AJ, or Mike could easily be the killer."

"Go fuck yourself," Mike threw his way.

"And Scream... the two killers were the two boyfriends. Mike and Ted, I'm looking at you."

"Hey!" Ted exclaimed, offended. "I'm not a killer."

"Nobody thinks you're a killer," Kaitlyn said, her eyes on Cody. "Right?"

He shrugged. "I'm not ruling anyone out."

"You've known me since we were kids, dude," Ted said.

"People change. Sick, fucked up things happen to people and they snap."

Before Ted could open his mouth to defend himself, AJ spoke. "Alex, you've been really quiet."

All eyes turned to Alex. He was sitting on the floor in between the couch and the bed. Just staring blankly ahead, no emotion showing on his face.

"Man... are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I was the last one to see her before she died," Alex muttered, his voice quiet, way quieter than it had ever been. "I gave her a ride home."

The friends all shared looks with each other before looking back at Alex.

"I feel responsible... I knew she'd be home alone. She told me her parents were gone. I should have stayed with her... none of this would have happened."

"Alex," Mike sighed, moving to sit on the floor by his best friend. "It's not your fault. If you would have stayed with her, you both would be dead."

Alex didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and shook his head. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of people breathing until Alex stood up. "I can't be here right now. I'm sorry, guys..." he said before storming out of the room.

"Poor guy," Kaitlyn said. "He feels so guilty."

"Oh, it's not his fault. He'll be fine once he realizes that," Ted said. Everyone nodded, but Cody shook his head.

"I dunno... he seems a little... too guilty."

"He feels bad, Cody!" AJ shouted. "Leave him alone!"

"Fine, fine, fine. Whatever. I'm just trying to keep your asses alive. Listen to me, don't listen to me. I don't care. But when you die, it's your own fault."

"Shut the fuck up," Ted groaned. "None of us are killers."

"Says the killer."

"I'm going to beat you up."

"Says the very obvious killer."

"Boys!" AJ scolded. "Ted's right. No one is a killer. Kaitlyn was right when she said it probably had something to do with Melina's family. Can we please just change the topic? I'm scared..."

"Of course, babe," Ted said, kissing her lips gently just as Mike moved to sit by Kaitlyn.

"How about the lockdown next Friday?" Mike grinned.

"Oh, I am so excited for the lockdown!" AJ said, clapping her hands together. "I have to say though, staying all night at school doesn't exactly sound safe right now..."

"It'll be fun!" Kaitlyn promised her. "What's better than spending your last weekend of sophomore year locked up with all your classmates having a huge party?"

"Planning it," Cody answered. "Because we all know how much you two love working with the bitch squad."

The bitch squad is what Cody, Kaitlyn, AJ, Mike, Ted, Alex, and their now deceased friends had nicknamed the group of Angel Williams, Velvet Sky, Madison Rayne, Maryse Ouellet, and Lacey Von Erich. Kaitlyn and AJ had the honor of helping those girls, along with Patrick Martin, Angel's boyfriend, and Chris Sabin, Patrick's best friend, plan the lockdown.

"God, no," Kaitlyn groaned. "It's horrible. Angel's the head of the committee and all she does is boss us around."

"It's not fun at all," AJ pouted. "I really hate Maryse. She called me a troll yesterday."

"Hey! Maryse is a lovely lady!" Cody defended the French-Canadian.

"Oh shut up. You just want to bang her," Ted said.

"I'm not denying that. I just said she was lovely... which she is."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Whatever. I'm just not looking forward to school tomorrow. I don't ever wanna go back."

"Oh, come on, babe," Mike smirked, snaking his arm around her waste. "I'm sure we'll be able to sneak into an empty classroom to be alone."

AJ made a gagging noise. "That's icky."

The group of friends laughed and went further into discussion about the sophomore lockdown, but they all knew that in the back of each of their minds, they were wondering... _Is one of my best friends a killer?_

xxx

_The night of Melina and John's death..._

_"Oh my God..."_

_"Shit. What are you doing here?"_

_"I just... I... I came to give Melina back her notes. We're in Biology together and she let me borrow them."_

_"What did you see?"_

_"I don't -"_

_"What the fuck did you see!"_

_"... Everything."_

_"We need to talk then, don't we?"_

_"Please don't kill me!"_

_"I wouldn't dream of it."_

xxx

"I love Biology," Rosa Mendes said as she sat down beside AJ, who was both her lab partner and her next door neighbor.

"Oh, yes, it's my favorite part of the day," the tiny girl said. And neither were kidding. They were seriously science geeks.

Rosa sighed, looking at the desk in front of them, where only Lacey Von Erich sat, an empty seat beside her. "It's so hard to believe Melina's gone..."

AJ shut her eyes. She didn't want to think about that. "Yeah, it's crazy..." she said. She couldn't think of a way to change the topic. It was too late, her mind was on the deaths again.

An insane laugh filled the back of the room, and both girls turned to roll their eyes at Velvet Sky and Maryse Ouellet, who were laughing wildly at something Chris Sabin was saying. Something that probably wasn't funny at all.

"Can you believe she goes by Velvet?" Rosa laughed. "Of all the things to go by. Jamie's a nice name. But, Velvet?"

"It's a bit like a stripper name, don't you think?" AJ noted, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. "Or a pornstar. I can see her doing porn."

"Totally," Rosa agreed with a nod of her head. "Probably lesbian porn with Angel, Maryse, and..." She stopped herself, seeing that Lacey, the fourth in that group of girls, was now looking at them. "Hey..."

"No, I don't care," she said, waving them off. "I know you guys don't like us. I wouldn't."

AJ sat with Lacey in study hall. Sometimes, when AJ had finished all of her work before class or early, the two talked. Lacey wasn't even half as bitchy as her three best friends were. She was a nice girl, and the fact that she even associated herself with the other three was shocking.

"It's so obvious you hate following them around, and they only follow Angel around. You're awesome, Lace. Stand up for yourself," AJ said, but before Lacey could respond, a mocking voice passed by.

"Stand up for yourself!" Velvet said in an extremely high-pitched, annoying tone before cackling with maniacal laughter, as she made her way to the front of the room. She turned her head to blow a kiss to Lacey, who smiled.

"Bitch," Rosa mumbled.

"Honestly, Lacey," AJ sighed before turning back to her work. "Honestly..."

**A/N: Thoughts! Thoughts! Who do you think the killer is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No one has guessed both correct killers! I'm not saying you all have guessed one right, but no one has guessed them both. Come on, it's not THAT hard... ;D**

Angel Williams was the definition of stuck-up bitch. Kaitlyn and AJ were convinced that if you looked up the word "bitch" in the dictionary, you'd find a photo of her face, perfectly covered in flawless make-up.

Mike, Alex, Ted, and Cody had stayed after school with the two girls who had to stay back for the lockdown committee meetings. They were in the gym shooting hoops while Kaitlyn and AJ were in a Biology classroom down the hall with Angel, Velvet, Madison, Lacey, Patrick, Chris, and Rosa. Rosa had signed up last minute to help out, but AJ and Kaitlyn were very glad she did. It was one more person they had there with them who wasn't kissing Angel's ass.

"Hey, baby..." Chris was whispering in Velvet's ear in the back of the room. Velvet was trying to pay attention to Angelina, her eyes not once leaving the blonde sitting on the desk, dishing out ideas for the sophomore party.

"Get lost, Chris," she mumbled back. "I'm trying to listen."

"Baby, don't be like that."

"For the last time, don't call me baby. I'm not interested in you."

Angel had noticed them talking and crossed her arms over her chest. "Vel, is he bothering you?"

Velvet rolled her eyes, turning to look at Chris, who was wearing a crooked grin. Sighing, she said, "No. No more than usual. Sorry, Angel. Please continue."

"Alright, well, for the lockdown, I was thinking we each get put into small groups of two or three and cover a certain thing. One group with decoration, one with music, and one with food."

"Awesome idea, Angel!" Madison cooed.

"Madison, AJ, and Rosa, you guys can do food," Angel said.

AJ groaned, and whispered to Kaitlyn and Rosa. "Madison? Really?"

"Kaitlyn, you'll be on music with Lacey and Velvet."

Lacey turned around to smile at Velvet, giving her a small high-five. Kaitlyn frowned. She wasn't pleased.

"Chris and Patrick, you'll be with me on decoration."

Kaitlyn piped up. "Wait, have you decided who will be covering the door? Doing tickets and admission and stuff?"

Angel nodded. "Of course, Kaitlyn. We both know I'm a wonderful leader and I get things done. I know that with three of your best friends being killed, you might have some trust issues, but trust me, okay? I have everything under control."

Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes at the blonde at the front of the room. She bit her lip, stopping herself from going off on her. She really mentioned her friends! Just so casually like that? What a...

"Bitch," AJ spat. Everyone's eyes went wide. AJ was a nice girl and no one had even heard her curse before.

"Excuse me!" Angel was shocked.

"John, Melina, and Christy are dead. They were murdered and you just talk about it like it's not a damn problem. You're such a bitch, Angel. Seriously. The biggest bitch I've ever met in my life. Go fuck yourself."

The room was silent. What... just... happened? Kaitlyn could have sworn Madison was crying, offended that someone went off on her 'leader' like that.

After a long, awkward silence, Angel cleared her throat. "Chris, Patrick and I," she said, her voice quiet. "We will be heading to the gym to try and figure out how to decorate in there. AJ, Madison, and Rosa, please go to the cafeteria to talk to the lunch ladies about them helping out with food. Kaitlyn, Lacey, Velvet, you can stay here and discuss the music."

No more words were spoken until everyone had gone to their designated areas. In the classroom, Velvet was the first to speak.

"AJ's totally the killer."

"Shut up, pornstar," Kaitlyn glared at her. "AJ wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Fine. If you say so. But, if Angel turns up dead, I'm sending that troll's ass to prison."

Lacey sighed loudly. "Let's talk about music you two. I don't want to talk about death or killers... it's scary."

"Yeah, let's do that..."

So, for awhile, they actually did work. Until they heard a loud shriek from down the hall.

Velvet's eyes went wide. "That sounded like Angel! Oh no!" She immediately shot up from her seat and began to run towards the door, but she was met by Angel. Tears were running down her face and they weren't stopping.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Velvet asked, the concern clear in her voice. She pulled her friend close.

"Chris... Patrick!" she was sobbing hysterically. Just then, Rosa and Madison came running in.

Kaitlyn's heart was sinking as her and Lacey walked over. "Are they...?"

The way Angel's shrieks got louder, they all knew the answer. Patrick and Chris were dead.

About a minute later, AJ walked in, a smile on her face until she saw Angel. "What happened?"

Velvet immediately pointed a finger at her. "You! You killed Patrick and Chris!"

The brunette's eyes went wide. "What?"

Kaitlyn grabbed her best friend's hand. "Shut up, Velvet. AJ didn't do anything."

"They're dead...?" she asked softly, her words causing Angel to cry even louder.

"Then why didn't you walk in the room with the rest of your group, huh?" Velvet asked.

"You did leave the cafeteria..." Madison said, agreeing with Velvet.

"I had to pee!" AJ defended herself.

"You were mad at Angel so you killed her boyfriend! You killed Chris, too!" Velvet accused AJ, who was almost on the verge of tears herself.

After a few shaky breaths, Angel shook her head. "It wasn't her..." she said. "I... I... saw the killer."

**A/N: Sooo it's safe to assume it's not Chris and Patrick? Sorry this was short, but Angel saw the killer! I had to leave you hanging! Tell me now, who do you think the killer/killers are? **


End file.
